


Bittersweet

by notaguitarfret



Series: "They're all girlfriends" AU [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Veronica, Chansaw, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Drinking, confession of feelings, heather chandler gets drunk as fuck, just implied, nothing graphic, pansexual chandler, sorta - Freeform, tagged mature bc of talk abt sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaguitarfret/pseuds/notaguitarfret
Summary: Heather Chandler, Duke and Veronica plan on spending the evening at McNamara's house, this being McNamara's way to apologize to Chandler after embarrassing her in the cafeteria a few days prior. Normally, Chandler would take advantage of such kindness. Unfortunately for her, Veronica knows this all too well.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> hey! in case you're new here, this is a continuation of the last entry to this series. it's not mandatory to read the previous one first, but it may make things a little clearer.
> 
> also, warning: d-slur is used several times (bc typical 80's homophobia)

It was by about the fifteenth honk of her horn Veronica finally made it to the door. She fumbled with the door handle along with her handbag, then hurriedly cantered down the steps, across the garden and through the already open gate, until she finally reached the door to the red porsche.

“Do you have to wake up the entire fucking neighbourhood?” Veronica muttered, slamming the door and fastening her seatbelt. Heather glowered at her.

“Not my fault you were taking your sweet-ass time with a mediocre appearance,” she argued, turning the key in the ignition hole. Veronica gave a chafed huff. She was wearing a black tank top with laces curling around her shoulder blades, along with some denim shorts. Not all that stunning compared to Heathered bright red crop top and black skirt, finished off with shimmering tights and red high heels.

“We’re not going to a party. We’re going to Heather’s house.”

Heather didn’t respond to that, instead began to drive.

They had gotten down to the street corner when Veronica turned to her.

“You better be nice, tonight,” she warned. Heather, took a moment to glare at her.

“And why wouldn’t I?” she said, the obliviousness in her tone obviously fake.

“I know you’re still pissed at her, but she’s going out of her way to make it up to you.”

Heather let out a guffaw.

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you.” She got to a red light, giving her the opportunity to turn to her. “It’s not made better by the fact that you’re letting her off easy.”

Veronica’s dark eyes rolled. “Sorry that I want to help her avoid your wrath? It’s not like I’ve been in her position or anything.” She shrugged, eyeing her knowingly.

“You’re such a pillowcase, Sawyer,” she mumbled as she drove through the amber light. “What time is it?”

Veronica took a moment to glance at her swatch. “Uh, ten past six.”

“Ugh,” Heather let out a groan.

“What?”

“I was gonna drop into Seven Eleven real quick, but _someone_ was late coming out the house.” She shot her a glare. “If I go now, I’ll be late picking Heather up.”

Veronica tittered. “Since when did you give a shit about being on time for Heather?”

“Look, I don’t want her chewing my ass out about it,” she muttered. “I already told her to not bother driving herself there - if I’m not there at the expected time she’ll be in a pissy mood.” She then laughed. “Then again, I’m acting as if she won’t be already.”

A half smile appeared on Veronica’s lips.

“She isn’t _that_ bad,” she said.

“ _Sure_ ,” Heather grunted.

For about ten minutes, neither of them said anything, right up until Heather pulled over in front of Duke’s house. Veronica visibly cringed as she began to assault the horn.

“Jesus, ever heard of ringing a doorbell?” she hissed.

“That means getting out of the car. The fuck is the point in that?”

Veronica shifted away from the horn as much as she could, leaning up against the passenger seat window and looking out at Duke’s house. The sight made her think back to their unplanned sleepover a few nights ago, and she smiled. Sure, it had been a disastrous night, but her time spent with Heather had somewhat made up for it.

Soon enough the door swung open, revealing Heather. She made her way down the patio as fast as she could in her heels, and soon enough made it to the back seat of Heather’s car.

“See, Veronica? It’s not that hard to get your ass to the car on command,” Heather said. Veronica snorted.

“Was she late again?” Heather asked while buckling her seat belt.

“Yes.” Heather started the car up. Before stepping on the peddle, she twisted around to face Heather. “Mind if we go to Seven Eleven on the way?”

Heather gave her a look. “That isn’t on the way to Heather’s house.”

“I don’t care. We have time.”

“If we’re quick,” Veronica added. “We’re supposed to be there by seven.”

“Alright, Veronica, no need to pull on my dick,” she groaned as she began to drive.

It was a ten minute drive to Seven Eleven, meaning that it would be a twenty minute drive to McNamara’s house. The three girls stepped out of the porsche almost as soon as it was parked and split off once they entered the store.

Veronica made her way towards the chips section of the store to grab some cheap tortilla chips. Heather may insult her taste, but there was no point in buying inferior chips for a more expensive price.

As she leaned down to snatch the bag, an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her.

“For a Heather, you’re real cheap.”

She whipped her head around to face the stranger, and came face to face with a tall guy in all black, dark hair, tanned skin and a loose overcoat. She thought she vaguely recognized him - she could assume from school since that was the only place that would’ve ever referred to her as a “Heather.”

“Good thing I’m not a Heather then,” she said, folding her arms. “I’m a Veronica.”

The boy gave a low chuckle. “That explains it.” She saw that he was holding a blue raspberry slushie, and watched him take a sip. “I’m technically a Jason Dean, but you can refer to me as JD.”

Veronica smiled at the odd wording. “Do you go to Westerburg, by any chance?”

“As of now, yes.”

“Ah - that’s why I recognize you.”

JD arched a brow and half-smiled. “Surprised you noticed me, what with you being so caught up with the Lipgloss Gustavo.”

Veronica attempted to stifle her laughter.

“I may have seen you lurking in the shadows here and there.”

She hardly noticed Heather Duke step out from around the corner.

“I thought you were the one who said that we needed to be quick?” she said, holding a pack of gum. Veronica shot her an irked look, before turning to JD.

“Guess I’ll see you around,” she sighed. JD nodded.

“Perhaps we will.”

With that, Heather dragged her away to the till so that she’d pay for her one item.

The two girls left the store and met Heather leaning on the driver’s door, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. In her hands she held a bag of corn nuts and a pack of four vodka bottles, which Veronica assumed she had used her fake ID to buy.

“Veronica, could you stop killing time that we don’t have?” she hissed, opening up her door. Duke grunted.

“She got held up by Marilyn Manson’s overbaked twin,” she said, sliding onto her seat in the back. Veronica rolled her eyes as she hopped into her seat next to Chandler, who scoffed.

“That creepy motherfucker lurking by the slushie machine?”

“Yeah, that one.”

Heather grumbled as she began to swerve her car back onto the road. “God, Veronica, I figured you’d be over your bad boy phase by now."

Veronica rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that.” She paused. “He was kinda cute though, I’ll give him that.”

Both Heather and Heather simultaneously let out an “ew.”

The trio quickly moved on from the subject of JD and onto literally anything else. They’d talk about nothing during the twenty minute long ride, until Heather finally parked outside of Heather’s house.

Veronica stared at the huge building. She’d been there a couple of times before, but it still left her in some sense of awe each time she saw the mansion. There had to be at least six bedrooms in the damn thing.

 _Kind of a waste,_ she thought to herself. _Considering there’s only two residents._

They made their way down the pathway, Veronica admiring the flowers neatly planted around the garden, before they climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell. They had to wait for a solid two minutes before the door opened, due to the house being a trek in itself. On the other side was McNamara, who beamed at the sight of her friends.

“Hey! You’re right on time,” she said, opening the door as wide as it would go to let them in. Veronica smiled at her in thanks, and was followed by Duke, then Chandler. Heather shut the door once they were all inside, and was immediately called by a beeping sound in another room.

“Oh, shit, popcorn’s ready!” She then darted off down the hallway and through the doorway that lead to both the dining room and kitchen. Veronica chuckled as she watched her go, before leading the two other girls into the other door which lead to the living room.

She and the others placed their handbags, snacks and beverages on a large, round table before kicking their shoes off and taking their seats on the large couch. It was at that moment when McNamara walked in with a large bowl of popcorn. She placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

“It’s Jiffy Pop, by the way,” she mentioned. She then looked down at her feet and gasped. “Aw, Foxy, it’s not for you.” She leaned down and then stood up again, now holding a dark ginger cat who was purring and rubbing against her yellow scoop-neck dress. She looked at her friends. “Anyone wanna watch him while I go make more?”

Veronica threw her hands up. “Me!”

Heather grinned and swerved around the coffee table over to Veronica, handing her the cat. She beamed when the little animal began to purr as she stroked him, and ignored Heather and Heather’s odd looks when she began to coo at him.

“He’s so cute,” she squealed. She then experienced the ultimate betrayal when he leaped off of her and dashed out of the room. Heather and Heather laughed when Veronica pouted sadly.

“Don’t laugh at my misery,” she said half-jokingly.

Soon enough, Heather returned with two more bowls as well as being followed by Foxy at her feet. As she placed them next to the other bowl, she looked over to the other table.

“Oh! Who brought the alcohol?” she asked.

“Me,” Chandler said bluntly. Heather turned to her, nervousness appearing on her face for a split second, before she smiled.

“I can pay you back, if you like,” she said. Heather’s brows raised.

“Well, if you _insist_ …” she said, a disingenuous smile spreading across her face. Veronica frowned.

“Uh- how about we all pay? One bottle each?” she cut in.

Chandler stared at her for a few moments, as if she were trying to tell her to shut up. Veronica held her gaze confidently.

“Sure, whatever,” Duke said, causing the two girls on either side of her to break off their gazes from each other.

“How much was it in total, Heather?” Veronica asked. Heather hesitated before replying.

“Forty dollars.”

“Great!” She grinned. “We can all pay ten.” She stood up to make her way over to the table where she’d left her bag, grabbed her purse and pulled out ten dollars. She handed it over to Heather, who gave her a glare.

“I don’t know why you’re acting like a tit, Heather,” she said in a quiet voice, not wanting Heather or Heather to hear her. “You’re getting paid back either way.”

She held her blue gaze for a few moments more, until she finally snatched the green paper out of her hands. Veronica gave her a triumphant smile before returning to her seat on the other side of the sofa.

“Say,” McNamara said, looking over to the table. “Did you bring the croquet mallets?”

A realisation slapped Veronica in the face. She let out a frustrated groan.

“Fuck! I forgot!”

“Jesus Christ, Veronica,” Chandler glared at her from the other side of the couch, having the lean forward slightly to look past Duke. “You had ten whole fucking minutes to sort your shit out and you forgot the _one_ thing-”

“It’s not my fault you were slamming on the car horn on repeat!” she fired back.

“I wouldn’t have if you were ready on time!”

“Bullshit!”

The two of them continued to bicker from the two opposite ends of the couch, all the while Duke was caught in the middle, looking at McNamara with an expression that silently screamed “help me, God help me.”

“Uh-” McNamara stammered, taking a cautious step forward. “Guys, guys- it’s fine, don’t worry about it!”

Veronica stopped mid-sentence to look at her, followed by Chandler. One expression was friendlier than the other.

“We don’t _have_ to play croquet, I was just wondering.” She gingerly smiled at them both, her brown eyes darting back and forth. “Besides, it’s getting dark out, we wouldn’t be able to play for long if we’d brought them.”

“If _Veronica_ brought them,” Heather bitterly correct. Veronica shot her a cold glare, before turning to look back at Heather with a considerate smile.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” she said. Heather shook her head.

“There are plenty of other things to do,” she answered.

“Like _what_?” Heather chimed in, arms folded.

Heather pursed her lips and shrugged. “We could put a movie on… oh! And upstairs there’s a bunch of truth or dare prompts.”

Chandler arched a brow.

“18+ prompts,” McNamara added. This seemed to please Chandler.

“That could work,” she said.

“Shouldn’t we get drunk first?” Duke said.

“Shut up, Heather.” Then she glanced at the vodka bottles. “Then again…”

“Truth or dare’s only fun when everyone’s drunk,” Veronica said. “I’m with Heather; pass the vodka.”

“Not yet, dipshit,” Heather hissed. Veronica scowled at her.

“We can put on a movie in the background, if you want,” McNamara offered, turning towards the drawers that were under the TV. She pulled out a stack of VHS tapes and placed them on the table. “If there’s anything you fancy in there, just tell me.” She turned back to scrounge around the drawers for more.

Veronica leaned forward and went through the pile. She didn’t recognize all the movies, so when a colourful cover caught her eye, she got excited.

“How do you guys feel about Beetlejuice?”

Duke and Chandler both shot her an odd look.

“ _That’s_ the movie you’re going for, Sawyer?” Chandler jeered. Veronica snorted.

“Hey. It’s a good movie,” she shot back. “What, do you have any other suggestions?”

Heather glanced at the tape pile, then shrugged.

“Beetlejuice it is,” McNamara said, outstretching her hand, waiting for Veronica to hand her the tape.

 

* * *

 

“This movie’s weird,” Duke said, unwrapping her pack of gum. “The fuck is with the worms and shit?”

“It’s because they’re _dead_ ,” Veronica explained. Duke gave her a quizzical look.

“That literally doesn’t explain anything.”

Both Veronica and McNamara let out a sigh.

Heather, on the other hand, was hardly paying attention. Out of spite, might she add. No way was she going to sit down and enjoy a movie Veronica had picked out - not after she’d been pulling on her dick the entire fucking night.

She was staring at the TV, though she wasn’t actually watching it. She was long gone in her thoughts, and was only broken out of it when she felt a sudden weight on her thighs. She whipped her head down to look at what had landed on her, and realised it was the cat.

“What do you want?” she muttered, though she offered a light stroke along the cat’s back, who edged against her hand and purred. She let out an amused huff and let the bundle of dark orange fur curl up on her lap. “Attention,” she simply said.

“Kinda like you?” she heard Veronica say from across the couch. She forward, catching her dark gaze, before reaching over into the closest bowl to grab a popcorn kernel and flicked it at her. It hit her square on the nose.

“Shut up, Sawyer,” she growled.

“ _Make_ me, Chandler,” she snarled.

Chandler threw another kernel at her.

“Fuck you.”

“Guys, we’re trying to watch the fucking film!” Duke snapped.

“Shut up, Heather,” Heather hissed at her. Duke obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

“Heather’s right, guys,” McNamara said softly. “I can hardly hear what’s happening.”

“Sorry, Heather,” Veronica said apologetically. Heather smiled at her.

“It’s fine.”

They four of them sat in silence while the movie played. Heather would find literally anything else to draw her attention to, and in this case, focused entirely on the cat on her lap. She very, _very_ quietly cooed as she scratched its chin.

“I never knew Heather was such a pillowcase,” she heard Veronica mutter. Heather tried to compose herself, but it was proven too difficult  when she heard her began to chuckle at her frustration. “I’m joking, Heather.”

“ _Ha ha,_ so funny!” Heather barked back. “You planning on being a comedian, Sawyer? I think you’d be _great_ at it!”

“Aww, thanks, Heather! That means so much!”

Both of the girl’s tones dripped with cynicism.

Heather was about to return to stroking Foxy, before realising he had jumped off already. Apparently he wanted to grab Veronica’s attention now.

She dug her red nails into her arm, trying to control the irritation bubbling through her veins.

_God, who pissed in her drink this morning?_

Usually she’d threaten to do _something_ on Monday - spread a rumour, slap her in front of the whole school, literally _anything_ . But she couldn’t do that with Veronica. Not _now_ , anyway. Maybe about a month ago she would.

But now? Veronica would have to do something really fucking dumb to have her life ruined. Her being a snarky bitch in some sort of revenge for her wanting to give McNamara some payback for the embarrassment she caused the other day wasn’t worth it.

With nothing else to distract her, she turned her attention to the movie playing. She wasn’t sure what had been happening, so she was quite lost when she jumped into the middle of a scene. Some goth girl was speaking to a dead couple.

She smirked.

“Hey, the goth girl kinda looks like Veronica,” she japed. Next to her, Duke snickered.

“She kinda does.”

“What? How?” Veronica grilled.

“You wear the same shit as her,” Chandler said.

“No I don’t?”

“You kinda do,” Duke told her. “I mean, just remove the hat and she’s basically you.”

McNamara gasped. “Holy shit, I see it!” She turned and cupped Veronica’s face. “You’re like the spitting image of her!”

Veronica freed herself from Heather’s grip. “I don’t dress like her, though!”

“You wear a shit tonne of black, Sawyer,” Chandler stated. “It goes well with your new boyfriend’s getup.”

“Boyfriend?” McNamara shot Veronica a perplexed look. Veronica rolled her eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend! I literally spoke to him for like… a minute?”

McNamara then looked at Duke for answers.

“She was getting it on with some dude at Seven Eleven,” she said.

“It’s called human interaction. Not sure if you’ve ever heard of it.”

Heather huffed. “Don’t blame us, Sawyer, you’re the one who called him cute afterwards.” She smirked. “I’m just saying, you might as well go full-on goth at this point.”

“I’m fine, thanks?” she grunted as she leaned over to stroke Foxy, who had been rubbing himself against her legs. “I mean, you’re the spitting image of Foxy but you don’t see me complaining.”

“The fuck?” Heather spat. “How do I look like a fucking cat?”

“You’re both ginger.”

Heather stared at Veronica, who was trying to contain her laughter at her dumbass joke.

“Hmm, I’d call it more auburn than anything,” McNamara said, studying Heather’s ginger curls. “Then again, so is Foxy.”

“I don’t look like a fucking cat!” Heather repeated herself.

Duke then let out a groan. “Are we watching this film or not?”

“Shut up, Heather!”

“Sorry, Heather, but I’m trying to watch the film?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” she whined, grabbing a cushion that she had been leaning on and burying her face in it. “Sawyer, you’re so fucking _dead_ on Monday.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Sure,” she replied, clearly indifferent.

Heather hated how she knew she wasn’t being serious.

Her icy gaze made its way over to the large table, where her alcohol was sitting, waiting for her. God, she couldn’t wait to down the entire bottle.

While staring at the clear liquid waiting to be drunk, an idea popped into her mind. An idea that could go either really smoothly or become a shitshow. The latter was most likely, but that was fine by her.

“Say, Heather,” she said, catching McNamara’s gaze. “Rather than jumping straight into Truth or Dare later, how about we start it off with a game of Never Have I Ever?” She grinned. “You _did_ suggest it the other day, after all.”

“Oh!” Her brown irises flashed to the pack of vodka bottles, then back to her. “Sure!”

“Can we wait until the movie’s over first?” Veronica whined.

“Oh, yeah, I wanna finish it too,” McNamara said. Heather rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Finally the credits began to roll, which was Heather’s cue to get up and grab the vodka bottles off of the table. McNamara also stood up to retrieve the tape and return it to the case.

“I’ll go put some music on, be right back,” she said, walking over to the other side of the living room towards the speakers. Chandler was focused on ripping the packaging off and freeing the drinks.

“I can’t think of any questions to ask,” Veronica said, leaning back in her seat.

“Tough,” Heather snapped back, tossing her a bottle, to which Veronica yelped as the heavy object was carelessly chucked at her. She caught it only an inch away from her face.

“God, what’s your _damage_ , Heather?”

Heather snickered as she placed one bottle on the coffee table, in front of McNamara’s seat, while handing the other to Duke.

“We shouldn’t drink all of it,” Duke said, twisting the lid but to no avail. “Ugh… Veronica, could you open this?”

“Sure,” she said, putting her own bottle between her legs while she grappled her fingers around Duke’s top.

“Why not?” Heather asked, sitting back down next to her.

“We need _some_ sort of forfeit for Truth or Dare later,” she replied, holding up her now-open bottle.

“Right,” Chandler huffed. “We’ll only drink half, then.”

“We’d literally _die_ if we drank half a vodka bottle in one go,” Duke said. Chandler rolled her eyes.

“ _Quarter._ ”

“This game isn’t going to last very long,” Veronica uttered.

“How come?” McNamara asked, returning to her seat.

“Because is there a single thing that all of you have _never_ done?”

The Heathers all looked at each other.

“I’m sure there’s _something_ ,” McNamara said. “Also, I have some Never Have I Ever prompts upstairs. I can go get them as well as the Truth or Dare ones.”

“Hurry up.”

“Take your time.”

Heather and Veronica turned to face one another. McNamara looked at both of them with uncertainty before getting up and leaving the room.

After a few moments of silence between them, Duke spoke up.

“Why the fuck are you both at each other’s throats tonight?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Heather,” Heather said, a hint of contempt in here voice.

“I’m making sure Heather doesn’t be a dick to Heather, Veronica explained.

“ _Oh_ ,” Duke nodded in understanding. Heather scowled.

“You’re not the leader of this clique, Sawyer.”

“Boo-fucking-hoo, Chandler.”

“Y’know, we could just… not argue?” Duke suggested, though her tone sounded indifferent. She turned to her left, facing Veronica. “You’re not Heather’s bodyguard.”

Veronica blinked at her, opening her mouth to reply, but instead opted to look down at her hands.

“ _Yeah_ , Veronica,” Heather agreed, shooting her a smug grin.

“ _But_ ,” Heather’s head whipped to the right to face Chandler. “I don’t blame her, since you were probably gonna rip Heather a new asshole if she wasn’t here.”

Heather’s cocky expression turned to one of coldness. “Quiet, Heather.”

“I’m right.”

Before Heather could argue, Heather returned, holding two small cardboard boxes.

“There aren’t many Never Have I Ever ones in here,” she held up one of the boxes. “And some of them are kinda crap, so we’ll have to think up some questions on our own.”

“It’s fine. It was only Veronica who needed any prompts to begin with,” Chandler said, gesturing over to the brunette. “Just give them all to her.”

Heather did so and placed the two boxes in front of her, though she pointed out which box was the Never Have I Ever prompts.

“Should we sit in a circle?” McNamara asked.

“Yeah, it’s more fun that way,” Duke agreed. McNamara then gestured for the three of them to get off the couch, as well as dragging the coffee table further away. Once out of the way, she lifted up the cushions of the sofa and pulled out an extended sofa bed.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t know that was there was a pull-out bed,” Veronica said, hopping onto the bed.

The Heathers followed on; McNamara sat next to Veronica, Duke sat next to McNamara, and Chandler sat next to Duke.

Which also meant she was sitting next to Veronica.

They shared a vexed glare with each other for a brief moment, before turning their attention to the game.

“Okay, does everyone know the rules?” Chandler asked, expecting it to be a pointless question.

“I don’t know, do you guys do it differently?” Veronica asked. Chandler let out an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, I guess not,” she muttered. “Okay, _rules are_ ,” she turned to look at Veronica. “The person asking the question doesn’t have to drink. If you drink, only take a sip, or the game will be five fucking minutes long.” She archd a brow at her. “Got it?”

“Yep.” She nodded.

“Good.” Chandler cracked open her bottle. “I’ll start.”

The three other girls got their bottles at the ready.

“Never have I ever made a guy cum in less than ten minutes.”

No one moved.

“Oh.”

Duke snorted. “What, _you_ have?”

“Shut up, Heather it takes you a fucking hour to get someone’s dick hard,” she jeered. “Anyway, your turn.”

She shot her a cold glare before speaking.

“Never have I ever fucked someone with a huge age gap,” she said.

“Clarify ‘huge,’” Chandler told her.

“Ten years?”

Chandler took a swig.

Veronica stared at her. “Heather, you’re seventeen. I’m pretty sure there’s laws against that.”

“Don’t say that when you’re holding a bottle of vodka,” she shot back.

Veronica looked down at her drink, then nodded. “I guess.”

She then turned to McNamara. “Your turn.”

The blonde bit her lip, thinking up a question.

“Never have I ever honked the car horn on accident.”

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

“While having _sex_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the three of them said simultaneously, followed by both Chandler and Duke taking a sip.

McNamara looked pleased with herself, having caught two out of three out. “Your turn, Veronica.”

Veronica’s finger tapped her bottle while she tried to think of something to ask. After some time, she ended up reaching into the box of prompts that she had placed in front of her. She glanced at the laminated card.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand.”

“That’s a shit question!” Duke declared, taking a swig. She was accompanied by both Heathers.

“Don’t blame me, it was what the card said!” Veronica flicked the card around so that Duke could read it.

“I did say that they were shit,” McNamara said.

“You’ll have to think up some better one’s Sawyer,” Chandler told her. “Never have I ever had sex with a family member in the same building.”

McNamara took a lone sip.

“Really?” Veronica looked at her and snickered. The blonde shrugged.

“It goes both ways.”

“The fuck?” Duke gave her a questionable look.

“As in, my dad will come home to bang some chick he picked up at a bar, so I feel like I’m allowed to do the same.” Her mouth twitched. “And to be fair, he does it _way_ more often than I do.”

Heather, Heather and Veronica gave each other side glances, all of a mixture of concern and perplexion.

“Right… well…” Duke tightened her grip on her bottle, before asking the next question. They went around several times, Chandler taking the most swigs while Veronica took none. It eventually became noticeable.

“ _Jesus_ , Veronica, how boring is your sex life?” Chandler asked, noticing the difference in amount of vodka in each of their bottles.

“I don’t have one, dumbass,” she retorted. “For the past ten minutes I’ve just been getting all of you drunk.”

“OH!” McNamara exclaimed. “Never have I ever _not_ had sex!”

Veronica blinked at her. “I feel like that’s cheating.”

“Nah, it counts.” Duke gestured towards her bottle. “Go on, chug.”

Veronica gave an amused sigh, before taking a sip. She immediately descended into a coughing fit.

Chandler snickered. “You fucking pussy.”

“I’ve- I rarely drink vodka straight from the bottle!” she spluttered in between coughs.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s your turn, Veronica,” the red-head told her, leaning against the couch due to her head beginning to get slightly heavy.

“Um…” Veronica pouted. “Never have I ever… had shower sex?”

Heather was surprised to finally hear a decent question from the virgin, and took a sip. She was joined by McNamara.

“Aww, Heather…” she cooed, stretching out her hand towards Duke, but not quite reaching her. “You’ve never came in a shower?”

Duke slapped her hand away and silenced her with her index finger. Chandler would’ve snapped at her for doing so, before she saw the girl gag.

“Shit- Heather-” Duke grabbed McNamara’s shoulder. At first the girl didn’t react, but soon caught on to what was happening.

“Oh- shit, come on, Heather,” she jumped off of the bed, linking her arm around Heather’s. “If we’re quick we can make it to the bathroom.”

The two of them rushed out of the room, out of sight, though heavy footsteps could be heard stumbling up the stairs. Then a loud thump.

“Ow!” Duke yelped.

“Heather, come on, my dad will kill me if you vomit on the stairs!”

Heather and Veronica listened to the two of them lumbering up the steps, before Veronica spoke up.

“I hope she’s okay.”

Heather scoffed. “She’ll be _fine_ , she always throws up after a few shots.”

Veronica gave her a concerned glance, though Heather was eager to shrug it off. _You worry to much_ , she thought. _Vomiting after alcohol is normal._

Her buzzed up head was unable to figure out why Veronica seemed _so_ worried.

“They’ll probably be up there for a while.” She shifted her whole body so that she was facing Veronica and gave a lopsided smirk. “Might as well try and catch you out myself.”

Veronica scoffed. “Good luck with that, though I’m not sure what you could ask a virgin.”

Heather gave a malicious grin. “Trust me, ‘Ronica, I’ll think of something.”

Veronica held her gaze confidently.

“Now’s your chance. It’s your turn, Heather.”

“Oh, right,” Heather’s mind snapped back into action, trying to think of something that didn’t involve sex.

Well, not _quite_.

“Continuing on from your last question… never have I ever masturbated with a shower nozzle.”

Veronica gaped at her.

“That’s a shit question and you know it,” she grunted, taking a sip of her vodka. “I’d be _shocked_ if I ever met a girl who hadn’t.”

“You haven’t given me much to work with, Sawyer,” Heather retorted. “‘Kay, throw me a question.”

Veronica let out a huff of laughter, which made Heather internally question what was so funny. She didn’t have much time to to think about it though, since she was hit with the next question.

“Never have I ever woken up in a bed with four people.”

Heather spluttered. “Bitch, how the fuck would that even work?”

Veronica shrugged, grinning. “I’m sure you’d find a way.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Look, I’ll add it to the list.” She was surprised to hear Veronica giggle, what, after a whole night of them both snapping at each other.

“Tell me how it goes,” Veronica said, lifting her bottle closer to her lips. “Your turn.”

“Hmm,” Heather narrowed her eyes, tapping her chin with the bottle top. She racked her mind, trying to think of something to catch the girl out on. She gazed at her, her expression clearly sober. Determination to get the girl drunk made her mind race more.

“Never have I ever…” _Goddammit, what have I asked already?_ She glanced at her vodka bottle, seeing that a quarter of it had disappeared. _Shit, I’m just really fuckin’ drunk._

“Wow, Heather Chandler’s out of ideas?” Veronica gasped. Heather was drunk, but she could tell that the brunette was far from serious.

“I’m _drunk_ , bitch,” she shot back. “Lemme think.” Her gaze raked her, trying to get some sort of idea to come into mind. Her eyes fell across her face, neck, chest…and it seems through word association, she thought of something.

“Never have I ever watched lesbian porn,” she slurred. Veronica burst out laughing.

“You hinting at something there, Heather?”

Heather stared at her blankly, unsure what she was referring to. _Then_ it hit her.

“No, ‘Ronica, I’m not!”

“You sure?” She winked at her. Heather felt herself heat up. Dammit, the alcohol was hitting her hard tonight.

“No, the only thing I’m _hinting_ at,” she said, attempting to sit up, only to almost fall onto her stomach. She would’ve, had she not caught herself with her free hand. “Is that you may be a dyke.”

Veronica gave her an odd look. “I don’t know where you got that idea from, but sorry to disappoint you.”

“It’s not _disappointing_ ,” Heather snapped. “Why would it be?”

“Dunno, Heather,” Veronica smirked. “Unless… never have I ever been attracted to a girl?”

Heather gave an irritated huff. “ _No_.”

“You gonna add that to the list too?” Veronica smirked. Heather scorned at her.

“No, I’m _not_ ,” she glared at her, wanting to slap her cocky grin off of her face. Her drunken brain was buzzing for some sort of smart retort that wouldn’t involve violence. “Why you asking, Sawyer? Interested?”

Veronica stared at her, wide-eyed. “The fuck? No!”

“Damn, that stings.”

The brunette huffed. “Are you _sure_ you’re not hinting at anything?”

Heather felt another hot flush flood through her. She straightened herself up in her seat.

“Fuck off, Sawyer, I’m tryin’ to get you drunk, here.”

Veronica scoffed. “You’re asking the wrong questions.”

“Quite frankly I don’ think there _are_ any right questions,” Heather muttered. “You get no dick.”

She was given an odd look. “Sorry that I’m not interested in banging every jock I see, Heather.”

“You should be.” A lopsided grin formed on her lips. “It’s _great_.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle. “I’m _sure_ it is.”

Heather’s groggy mind was able to pick up sarcasm in her voice. “Wha’ you sayin’?”

“Nothing.” Veronica shook her head, then flicked her hand back and forth. “Ask another question.”

Heather wrinkled her nose, irritated that she was dodging her question. “Can’t think of anything… uh…” She twirled her finger around her red locks. “Never ‘ave I ever… stolen a porn magazine from my- your parent’s bedroom.”

Veronica leered at her, before raising the bottle to her mouth. “You got me there.”

Heather cackled as she watched her friend down another sip of vodka. Even more laughter began to spill out of her when Veronica failed to hold back her own giggles while vodka was dripping into her mouth, causing the clear liquid to squirt everywhere. Some drops landed on Heather, but she was too amused to care about another girl’s spit staining her red top.

“Heather-” Veronica spluttered, trying to control her own giggles. “How strong is this?”

“Is what?” She looked up at her, dazed. It took her a few seconds to realise she was pointing at the bottle in her hand. “Oh… uh, four percent?” She then shook her head. That didn’t sound right. “Wait, no- forty percent.”

“Jesus fuck,” Veronica breathed. “Heather, you’ve drank like… half of that.”

Heather looked at the bottle she was holding, searching for the surface of the drink. Once she found it, she scoffed.

“That’s like… a quarter.”

“Still!” she exclaimed, reaching out for the bottle. “I’m tipsy after like, three sips. I can’t imagine how bad it is for you.”

Heather let out a guffaw. “Oh, ‘Ronica, so _protective_ .” She attempted to move the bottle away from her grabby hands, but wasn’t quick enough in her escape. “And by that I mean _pussy_.” She leaned forward, trying to snatch her bottle back, but her arm wouldn’t cooperate with her vision, and ended up flailing around desperately while trying to figure out the location of the drink. She wasn’t successful, though she did end up hitting Veronica’s face, which caused her to grab her wrist and hold it in place.

Heather locked eyes with her, her expression nothing but disoriented.

“You gonna let go?” she eventually mumbled. Veronica did so on command. “Thanks.” She wrapped her fingers around where Veronica had just grasped. This somehow got Veronica to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” she asked. The girl inches away from her snorted.

“You.”

She shot her a puzzled look. “Why’s that?”

“You’re just… really drunk,” she snickered, lightly poking her on the nose. Heather snorted.

“So are you, if you’re enjoyin’ my presence,” she shot back, her words slow. “You’ve been tearin’ me a new asshole all night.”

“Yeah, I have,” she agreed. “Just making sure you weren’t gonna be a bitch to Heather.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Haven’t had the chance, I was too busy wi’ you.”

“That was the plan.” Veronica grimaced at her. Heather pulled her tongue at her in response.

“Fuck you, smartass.”

This only made her smirk, before grabbing her bottle again.

“You gonna ask me any more questions?”

Heather arched a brow at her. “You expect me to think of anythin’ else?”

Veronica shrugged. “Dunno. Just think of something you’ve done and see if I’ve done it.”

Heather’s gaze flickered. She rummaged through her intoxicated brain for something that sounded at least _somewhat_ like Veronica. In other words, something… pussy-ish? Is that a word? Probably not. It sounds like a lesbian sex thing.

She picked out the first thing that popped into mind.

“Have you- I mean, _never have I ever_ … been uncomfortable during sex-” _wait, no,_ she thought. Veronica was a virgin. “Not sex… just a make out session or something.”

She looked at Veronica, waiting for an answer, half expecting her to down more of her drink. That’s not what happened.

All the playfulness she could see on her expression faded.

“I… don’t think so…” she said slowly. Heather huffed.

“Damn, lucky.”

Veronica’s face morphed from serious to concerned. “Heather… that’s not…” She reached out and touched her shoulder gently. “Is that a common thing for you, or…?”

Heather gave her an odd look. “Well, yeah. A lot of the dudes who hook up with me are kinda gross.” She shrugged. “Some of them are alright.”

“Then… why do you have sex with them?” Veronica’s voice grew quiet.

“‘Cause…” The brown eyes looking at her were beginning to burn through her skull. She looked away. “That’s how it works, Veronica. Like you’d know.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see her gaze grow stern.

“I don’t _want_ to know, Heather.” She felt her cup her face, bringing her eyes back up to meet hers. “And I don’t want you to either.”

Heather glared at her. The fuck was all this sentimental shit coming from?

“That’s how it goes, Veronica. If I’m not fuckable, no one will bother lookin’ my way.”

“Heather, _listen_ ,” she commanded, trying to keep her tone as serious as she could while drunk. “You don’t have to force yourself into situations you don’t wanna be in.” She placed her bottle in between her crossed legs to gain a free hand, and held the other side of her face, which, might she add, was heating up severely. “No one else should, either.”

Heather was trying to make sense of the words being dropped in front of her.

“But they do, ‘Ronica. That’s reality.”

Veronica’s gaze darkened. Brown turned to black.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“ _Please_ ,” Heather scoffed, pulling away from the gentle grip on her. “You don’ know anything… you’ve never even had sex.” She eyed her curiously. “Hell, dunno if you’ve ever made out with anyone.”

Veronica narrowed her eyes. “I have, actually. A while ago, but I’ve done it.”

“Lemme guess… freshman year?”

“Sophomore,” she corrected. “And I’ll say this, Heather. He was touchy as fuck. I broke up with him before I got too uncomfortable.”

“And where’d that get you?” she shot back. “You’ve not a boyfriend since.”

“Like I give a flying shit. Heather, I’d rather be left alone than be touched like someone’s sex doll.”

Heather scorned at her, trying to think of something to say.

She couldn’t conjure up a word. She blamed the alcohol.

Instead, she tore her gaze away from Veronica and shuffled away until she was leaning against the back on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her midriff. The words were still buzzing around in her head like insects.

“Heather-”

“ _What_?” she snapped.

Veronica flinched at her sudden harsh tone, before offering her a sympathetic gaze.

“I- don’t take that as me… I’m not tryna blame you, I’m just saying that-”

“Shut up, Veronica,” she hissed, before murmuring, “I know.”

She felt her move up next to her, their shoulders brushing.

They both sat without saying a word, the only sound being the faint song playing from the radio. Heather’s head was too muddled to be able to figure out what song it was.

“Veronica?” she suddenly asked, cautiously offering a side glance. She whipped her head up at the sound of her name.

“Yes?”

Heather bit her lip. “Do you… do you _know_ what it’s like to… y’know.” She shrugged. “Just… enjoy yourself?”

Veronica sadly smiled at her.

“Afraid not, Heather.”

She turned her head to face her, and was met with a warm, empathetic gaze. Heather honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so… wanted?

 _Weird_ , she thought to herself. _Veronica’s been on my ass all night._

She chewed on her lip, the vague, bitter taste of her red lipstick scraping onto her teeth and slipping onto her taste buds. She would have been bothered, but the sting of the vodka had muted the taste.

“Are you okay?” she heard Veronica say. She hardly heard her.

“Imagine what it would be like,” she muttered, mostly to herself. “Not having to be touched and stripped whenever someone else felt horny.”

“Heather…” She felt herself being pulled in for an embrace. She knew sober her would have pushed her off. But right now, she needed this. She needed to be held by her, in a way that made her felt safe.

She rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder, her auburn curls wrapping around the chocolate strands. Her arms were trapped between both of them, while Veronica’s were draped around her neck. Her touch was soft. Softer than any of the guys who have attempted to embrace her.

She actually felt genuine.

“I wanna know what it’s like,” she murmured against Veronica’s ear.

“What?”

“To enjoy myself,” she said, pulling away, though not enough for Veronica to have to release her. “You don’t know. I don’t know. I wanna find out.”

Veronica looked puzzled. “I mean, I’m sure you’ll find someone? They’ll make you feel safe, wanted and all.”

_But I already do. That’s literally what you’re doing._

“You’ll be able to trust them. You won’t dread seeing and being with them.”

Heather stared at Veronica. If that’s what romance was - if that’s what _sex_ was, then fuck her gently with a chainsaw, she’s never felt that way. Not until now.

“Do you wanna know, Veronica?” she said in a hushed voice. Veronica blinked at her.

“I… guess?” She bit her lip. “I mean, I do, but I don’t know when or where I’ll find it.”

Heather grinned. Veronica was funny. Acting so wise, yet was so clueless to the future. She couldn’t help but admire how… not worried she was for what was to come her way, despite always being on such an aimless path. She may be a Heather, but she’s never lived up the name. A Heather was always in control. Nothing would throw them off guard, so long as they were the puppeteer.

Veronica was so odd. She was a puppeteer who never pulled at the strings. And yet… somehow, she stayed at the top. She stayed in control without having to manipulate anything.

It was honestly quite _beautiful_.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” she murmured out loud. Veronica’s eyes widened, filling up with confusion, all the while her cheeks grew more red than they had been before.

“I’m- what?”

Heather didn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say. She only knew that she was drawn to her.

 

* * *

 

Veronica honest-to-God forgot how to breathe when she felt Heather’s lips collide with her own. Her mind was racing with questions, along with possible answers. None of it mattered though. It was all too fast for her to process.

She sharply inhaled when they briefly parted.

“Heather?”

Heather gazed at her with cloudy blue eyes. “Mhmm?” she hummed, her warm breath brushing over Veronica’s lips. It sent a hot flush through her body.

“I…” she tried to think of what to say. Literally anything. But all she could focus on was Heather, hovering less than an inch away from her mouth.

“...Nothing,” she murmured, pulling her back towards her. She blindly placed her vodka bottle on the floor, allowing Heather to freely press her body up against her own. She hadn’t expected to feel any sort of relief when she felt Heather Chandler _kissing_ her, but here she was.

Heather tasted… bittersweet. That was one way to put it. Her lips were soft and surprisingly gentle, yet there was a harsh twinge. Veronica guessed that it could be her lipstick seeping onto her own lips. Or maybe it was lingering vodka.

She felt two hands slip around her waist, sharp acrylic nails grazing over her skin through the black fabric of her shirt. Her touch sent shivers up her spine, which in turn made her breath shaky. Heather clearly noticed, and smirked into their kiss.

 

* * *

 

Heather saw the opportunity. Veronica gasped, her lips parted. This was her chance.

She slipped her tongue into the girl’s mouth, relishing the taste of her. She couldn’t give a good description to that taste, she could only say that it was superior to anyone else who’d she tasted in the past.

 _Guess I become a dyke when I’m drunk then?_ She immediately brushed the thought off. She didn’t give a flying fuck about that. All she could focus on was how _amazing_ Veronica felt against her lips, and how she was _pulling_ her closer. She could feel her urgency.

She broke off, just for a second.

“I’m doin’ my best, Sawyer,” she teased, before leaning in to kiss her again. Veronica let out a quiet whine in response, which made her chuckle. “So needy…”

“Shut up, Heather,” Veronica muttered, tangling her hand in her wavy locks. Her fingertips stroked her scalp and lightly tugged at her hair. It felt… nice. Heather couldn’t name the last time she’d been held so gently, with so much care. Maybe that was because she didn’t have a memory to name.

She slipped her tongue back into Veronica’s mouth, eager to explore her new territory. Eager to touch her. Eager to _hear_ her.

Her hand climbed up her back and wrapped around her shoulder tugging her close. Veronica gladly let herself melt into her touch, her tongue intertwining with her own. Heather would occasionally feel the girl try and invade her, wanting to discover more of her, and don’t get her wrong, she was _flattered_. Yet… this was the first time she had any control over an experience like this. She was always the one pinned to the bed. The one supposed to be moaning for more.

 _Not this time_.

Veronica brushed her tongue over her bottom lip. In return, she gripped her bottom lip and _sucked_.

She smirked when she heard her moan. It was quiet, almost shy, but she heard it. She made sure to lightly pull it before letting go. Veronica heavily breathed out.

Heather took a moment to just… look at her. She trailed a nail lightly over her jawline, down to her chin, where she stopped to hook her finger. She tilted her head up slightly, letting the light emitted from the several lamps around the room create a glow around her slender figure. Blue locked with mocha irises which were half lidded. Her gaze brushed over the red tint painted on her skin.

The fuck? Why is she so pretty?

She didn’t give her much time to think of an answer.

 

* * *

 

God- _fucking_ -dammit she needed to feel Heather again. She lunged forward, grappling her arms around her neck and caught her mouth with her own. She was sure she felt their teeth clash, but she didn’t care.

Their kiss was rougher than before. Veronica had been careful with Heather’s boundaries before. She still was - but she had built up enough confidence to enter past her lips and into her mouth.

When did, she was met with a battle for dominance.

She grunted as she tried to deepen the kiss, fighting against Chandler for some sort of control. But God, she was reluctant.

While their lips were busy smashing together, Veronica dragged her hand down the girl’s back, making sure to scratch her when she reached bare skin. Heather let out a moan into her mouth.

The sound created a twist in her stomach, causing her breathing to become shallow. By no means was it an unpleasant feeling… just an unexpected one.

Just as Veronica thought she’d won, her breath was knocked out of her. Heather slammed her against the arm of the sofa, holding her down by the shoulder and the waist, while clambering onto her so that her legs sat on either side of her thigh. Fuck. No escape.

Again, not necessarily a bad thing.

At that point, she though Heather was going to shove her fucking tongue down her throat, but the opposite happened. She abandoned her lips, looking down at her with a hazy, hungry gaze. Veronica’s heart began to thump against her rib cage at the sight.

Heather then gave a smirk that could only belong to a (drunken) demon, before moving down to planting kisses along Veronica’s jawline, then down her neck, then-

“Ah!” Veronica yelped as she felt a sharp pain jolt through her. A hand came to hold one side of her neck, while teeth and tongue worked on the other.

“Do you _want_ Heather and Heather to hear us?” Heather hissed tauntingly into her ear, before gripping her lobe between her teeth. Veronica could form any words, instead just whined as Heather’s tongue soothed the leftover pain from her biting.

“I didn’t quite catch that…” she whispered. Veronica couldn’t see it, but she could almost _hear_ her smirking. She wasn’t even given a chance to reply before she returned to her neck, biting her, forcing whimpers out of her. Veronica chewed her bottom lip, which she could tell was already swollen.

Regardless, she couldn’t hold back a husky cry as Heather began to suck on her. She brought her hand up and gripped her hair, tightly this time. Her other hand slipped round her waist and gripped her tightly.

 _What the fuck,_ Veronica managed to form words in her drunken, slightly turned on head. _The fuck are we doing?_

She couldn’t bring herself to use any form of reasoning to answer her vague-ass question. Hell, she didn’t want to. All she knew was that she was _enjoying_ the touch of Heather Chandler.

And it was clear that the feeling went both ways.

_Though… just to be sure._

“H-Heather?” Veronica sputtered.

“Mhmm?” she sang into her ear.

“I… what are we doing?”

There was a pause. Then Heather pulled away and looked down at her.

“I dunno, ‘Ronica, ask me when I’m sober.”

 _Sober._ That slapped Veronica in the face.

“You’re gonna fucking _kill_ me when you’re sober.”

Heather cackled. “Well, sober Heather can just remember this; you’ve been way more fun than any guy I’ve fucked.” She cupped her face and grinned playfully.

“But we haven’t fucked.”

“I know.”

Veronica opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the last sound she wanted to hear right now.

The door clicking open.

Heather’s gleeful expression switched into one of horror - she may have been drunk as fuck, but she still had enough sense to know that they would have a shitton of explaining to do if they were found like this.

Heather scrambled off of Veronica, while Veronica struggled to sit up. She heard a loud _thump!_ as Heather threw herself onto the other side of the couch, slamming against the other arm. The door was ajar by the time they had gone their separate ways.

They both turned to the door with the most casual expressions they could muster. They locked eyes with Heather McNamara, who was holding a half-empty glass of water.

“Hey, uh, sorry I took so long…” she said, standing in the doorway, hand on the door handle.

“Yeah…” Chandler said, her voice becoming more akin to her usual slimy tone. “Where the fuck were you this whole time?”

“Well, Heather vomited her guts out, so I had to sober up-” she lifted her glass and shook the liquid to and fro, “-and make sure she was okay. She’s uh… kinda passed out.” She raised one finger to the ceiling, gesturing towards the guest bedroom would be. “I came down to tell you that she can’t go home, she’s just staying overnight.”

Heather grunted. “ _Great_ , that means I’m stranded ‘ere.” She pointed to Veronica. “And so is _she_.”

McNamara gave an apologetic look. “Oh… were you hoping she’d be able to drive you?”

“Yes. If I drive, then it’s bye-bye Heather Chandler.” She made a hand waving gesture. “And Veronica Sawyer, if she rode with me.”

“Um… how drunk are you?”

“ _Very,_ ” Veronica said.

“Oh…” Heather nodded in understanding. “Well… I’m gonna go back upstairs to check on Heather. I’ll probably be up there for most of the night.” She let go of the door handle and gripped her cup with both hands. “Um… are you both of you staying the night, then?”

“Got no choice, do we?” Chandler shrugged. Veronica rolled her eyes, then turned to McNamara.

“It’s fine, Heather. It’s not exactly your fault.” She shot a joshing side glance to Heather, who glared at her in return.

“Alright,” Heather smiled at her. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” She turned towards the direction of the front door of the house. “If either of you hear the door opening at four in the morning or something stupid like that, it’s just my dad.” A slight scorn appeared on her face. “Hopefully that’s the _only_ thing you’ll hear.”

“I’ve been ‘ere before, Heather,” Chandler muttered. “Many times.”

“Veronica’s been here like… once before,” she replied. “Anyway, I’ll put some spare clothes in the guest rooms. You can stay up for as long as you want.”

Veronica gave a thankful smile. “Are you going to bed then?”

Heather shrugged. “Not yet, but I doubt I’m coming back down.”

“I guess we’ll see you in the morning, then?” she said. McNamara smiled.

“Yeah. I can make some waffles or something for breakfast,” the blonde offered.

Chandler groaned. “Don’t take your chances, Heather, I’ll be hungover t’ no fuckin’ tomorrow, tomorrow!”

McNamara tilted her head, then giggled. “Veronica and I will eat them if we find you dead in the morning.” Veronica laughed at that. Chandler gave a huff.

“Not gonna mourn for me? Jus’ gonna eat my waffles?” She crossed her arms, pouting. “Fuck you both.”

They both laughed even more.

“Well,” McNamara said, grabbing the door handle. “Goodnight.”

“Night!” Veronica smiled, giving her a wave.

“See ya,” Chandler added just before Heather shut the door.

Once the door was closed, there was a thick, awkward silence between them.

Veronica spoke first.

“Am I going to die tomorrow?”

Heather looked at her and rolled her eyes, before crawling over to her on all fours. Veronica fluttered her lashes at that, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“We’ll see, Sawyer,” she chaffed, reaching forward to grab her by the shirt and yanking her towards her. “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Sun rays beat down on her eyes, forcing them open. Veronica pulled up an arm to shield her face from the morning sun slipping through the gaps in the blinds, groaning. She felt a distant aching at the back of her mind. Her first thought was that her migraine from a few nights ago had come back for revenge, before throwing that theory out the window when the pain spread to the front of her head.

 _Hangover_ , she thought, letting out an irritated moan. She flipped herself over, facing away from the window, wanting to return to her slumber.

She shut her eyes tight, impatiently waiting for herself to go back to sleep.

“Veronica.”

Someone said her name. She blinked open one eye lazily, but her vision was too murky to see anything.

 _Oh well_.

She let her eyes close again.

“ _Veronica!_ ”

A harsher whisper sounded. This time, she opened both of her eyes. She waited for her vision to focus on whatever was in front of her, at first, she only saw a red blur.

_Red…_

Oh. _Red._

She rubbed her eyes with the back of one hand while she picked herself up with the other.

“What…” she muttered, before giving up and letting herself drop onto the bed again.

“Veronica, _get up_!”

She could now recognize the voice of Heather Chandler. Her vision eventually cleared up and she was able to see Heather, in a red night gown, glaring at her.

“Why…”

Heather let out an angered groan, before grabbing Veronica’s wrist and heaving her out of the bed. Veronica refused to cooperate, and let the duvet wrapped around her body be dragged along with her. She flopped out of the bed like a ragdoll, and was only saved from landing flat on her face by Heather grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Fucking sort your shit out _now_ , Sawyer,” she growled, piercing her with an ice cold stare. Veronica looked up at her, dazed, before she felt herself being yanked onto her feet.

“ _Heather_ …” she whined as the red-head dragged her out of the guest room. “My head hurts… I wanna go back to sleep…”

“Tough shit,” she spat, though it was done in a hushed voice. “My head fucking kills and you don’t see me complaining.”

Veronica, still half-asleep, had no idea where she was being dragged to. It was only when they were at their destination that she realised she’d been taken to the bathroom.

“What do you _want_ , Heather?” she grumbled, leaning on the bathroom counter. Heather shut the door behind her, doing so quietly, and then went over to the counter and grabbed a makeup pallet and brush that Veronica hadn’t noticed was there.

“Wha-”

“Hold still,” she commanded. Veronica did so, though she shot her a puzzled look. Heather said nothing, only leaned forward with her brush ready in hand. Veronica thought she was going to start coating her face with powder, and closed her eyes without questioning what the fuck she was doing.

Her cheeks never met the bristles, though. Instead, the brush came into contact with her neck.

“Ow!”

Heather clamped her hand over Veronica’s mouth, stilling her with a warning glare.

“Shh!” she hissed.

Veronica grasped Heather’s wrist and ripped her palm off of her face.

“The _fuck_?” she breathed. “Why did that hurt? The fuck did you do?”

Heather said nothing, instead just pointed to the mirror. Veronica turned to lock eyes with her own reflect.

“Holy _shi_ -!”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

Heather closed her lips with her index finger. Veronica held back any yelp that was threatening to escape her to take in what she was seeing.

Bite marks. _Everywhere._

She turned her head left to right, searching for an inch of her neck that wasn’t bruised. Literally the only place she could find with her normal olive coloured skin was the front. Her sides, however, were completely marked.

With each hickey she found, another memory flooded back to her. She slowly turned to look at Heather.

“What the actual _fuck_ , Heather.” She wrapped her hands around her neck, covering up what she could.

Heather scowled at her. “Move your hands, Veronica,” she demanded, holding up her brush.

“Um- _no_.” She took a step back, straightening herself up. It was at this point she realised that she appeared to be taller than Heather, due to Heather (and herself) being without high heels.

“I’m trying to _help_ , Veronica!”

“I don’t think you are,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes. “You did this.”

“Thanks, Veronica, and water is wet.”

Veronica scoffed. “You’re trying to cover it up because you and I both know-” she took a step towards the slightly shorter girl, “-that if anyone finds out, you’re _dead_.”

Heather held her gaze.

“Which is why,” she murmured in the most threatening voice she could muster at that volume, “you won’t say _anything_ to Heather, or Heather, or even your little friend _Martha Dumb-_ ”

“- _Stock_ ,” Veronica cut her off with a growl. Heather rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Just let me-” she grabbed Veronica’s wrist. “Fucking-” She tried to yank her hands away, but they wouldn’t budge.

“ _No!_ ” Veronica snapped, slapping her hand away. Heather snarled at her.

“What’s your _damage,_ Veronica?”

“Just-” Veronica breathed in deeply, then out. “Heather… can we talk about this for a second?”

“No!” she jeered.

Veronica shrugged. “‘Kay then. Guess I’ll call in Heather and Heather.” She took a deep breath in preparation to yell for them, which struck terror in Heather’s eyes.

“No, Veronica, don’t you fucking-”

“Let’s _talk_ , Heather.”

She stared at her for a while longer, getting no response, until she eventually sighed.

“Fine.” She sounded reluctant.

“Okay…” Veronica slowly removed her hands from her neck. “So… last night…”

“We made out,” she spat out, disgusted.

“...Yeah.” Veronica nodded slowly. “Um…”

“What’s there to say, Sawyer?” Heather hissed. Veronica glared at her.

“Many things. First thing-” she stepped forward again, now close enough to gently grab Heather by her night gown. “You’re attracted to me.”

Heather’s face turned into a colour that could easily blend with her clothes.

“No I’m not,” she simply said. “I’m not a _dyke_.”

Veronica shot her the most dumbfounded look she could muster, before pointing to the artwork on her neck. Heather bit her lip while she looked at it.

“No, dykes don’t find guys attractive,” she stated, folding her arms. “I do. I’ve found _plenty_ of guys attractive.”

Veronica didn’t argue with that. And she knew why.

“Me too.”

Heather raised a brow.

“Heather, listen,” Veronica sighed. “I won’t accuse you of being a lesbian. That would be hypocritical of me.”

“The fuck do you mean?”

“I find guys attractive too. Like JD from yesterday? Yeah, he was attractive as shit.” She chewed on her lip, her heartbeat caught in her throat. She knew she’d regret saying what she was about to say. “But I… there’s no point in hiding it, Heather. I’m attracted to you.”

Heather stared at her. Veronica felt herself begin to sweat, and braced herself for a slap across the face, along with a “you’re actually dead on Monday.”

But that never came.

“Is that even a thing?” Heather asked. Veronica pursed her lips.

“Either it is, or I’m very confused.”

Heather looked as if she was holding back a smile. She clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip, holding her mouth still.

“I was drunk,” she muttered, looking at the floor. “That’s it.”

Veronica looked doubtful. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Heather,” she said. “There’s a difference between ‘clingy drunk’ and… well… _this_.” She pointed to her neck. Heather sneered at her statement, which made Veronica think that she should stop.

“Just… nevermind,” she muttered, before a realisation made her heart sink. “Heather… are you going to tell anyone about-”

“No.”

Veronica looked at her, surprised and hopeful.

“If I did that, I’d be fucking myself over.” She raised the brush up to her neck. “Which is _why_ I need to cover this up.”

Veronica simpered, then tilted her head to the side as well as pulling her messy brown hair back, exposing her neck. She leaned on the counter and looked at Heather.

“Good luck.”

Heather snorted, before leaning forward to begin painting over the bruises. Veronica winced at the stinging that the bristles caused each time they poked a hickey, but soon got used to it. She stood there while Heather dipped her brush in powder and coated her skin with as much concealer as she could.

“Turn around,” she soon said, creating mini circles in the air with her finger. Veronica obeyed, and flipped over against the counter, exposing the other side of her neck.

She noticed Heather hesitate, if not for a second, before she went back to work. She’d done a few criss-cross strokes just under her ear before murmuring,

“Missed a spot.”

Veronica thought she was talking about the concealer, and was about to ask where.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

As she turned to Heather to ask where she wanted to re-paint, she felt hands suddenly grasp her by the thighs and sweep her off of her feet. She gasped as Heather shoved her onto the bathroom counter, her hands on either side of her hips. Veronica stared at her in astoundment as she leaned over to bite her on the neck.

She sharply inhaled, holding back any moans that may be heard by Heather or Heather, wherever they may be. Instead, she bit her lip, _hard_ , as Heather began to trail kisses over her bruises, occasionally caressing them with her tongue. She couldn’t hold back, and had to bury her face into Heather’s shoulder to purr in delight. She wrapped her arms around her neck to pull her closer.

Heather let out a low, taunting chuckle. “God, Veronica, drool much?” She nibbled her ear. Veronica scoffed, before leaning into Heather’s ear (which was covered up by loose, thick auburn strands of hair).

“I’m not the one leaving a mark.”

In response, Heather pressed herself up against her, catching Veronica’s mouth with her lips. Veronica smiled into the kiss, having forgotten just how _nice_ Heather’s lips felt against hers.

“Still _drunk_ , Heather?” Veronica whispered, her breath hitting Heather’s lips. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she felt her shudder.

“Shut up, Veronica,” she muttered. Veronica smirked, then caught her lips again.

Still not feeling closer enough, Veronica wrapped her legs around Heather’s lower body, pulling her in so that she had to lean over into their kiss. Heather’s grip on her hips tightened as she flickered her tongue over Veronica’s lips, asking permission to enter. Veronica eagerly agreed, and Heather’s flavour filled her mouth.

 _Still bittersweet_ , she thought, smiling.

Heather’s hand had began to crawl up her side, going on it’s own adventure around Veronica’s body, when a sweet smell distracted them both. Veronica parted (to Heather’s annoyance) to try and work out what the smell was.

“Waffles,” she said. “Heather’s awake.”

Heather looked up at her, a tinge of disappointment in her sky blue eyes. It soon disappeared though, in favour of her focus on finishing her cover-up. Veronica pouted sadly, but willingly leaned forward to make her task easier.

“This doesn’t make us _girlfriends_ , Sawyer,” Heather muttered as she continued to hide her love bites.

A twinge of sadness hit Veronica, but she quickly swallowed it.

“Then what are we?” she asked.

Heather paused and looked up at her.

“I’ll think of something.”

She turned her focus to her neck again. Veronica, having nothing better to do, just stared at Heather while she worked.

It only just hit her than she wasn’t wearing makeup. Hell, she wasn’t wearing _anything_ other than her night gown.

“Hey, Heather?” Veronica said. Heather rolled her eyes before looking up again.

“What now?”

“You’re beautiful,” is all she said.

Heather gazed at her for a moment. Veronica wished it had lasted long enough for her to count all the freckles that she hadn’t noticed before. She got a kick out of the red tint that appeared on her cheeks, though.

“You too,” was Heather’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a really long boy. 39 pages in google docs lmao
> 
> fun fact: half of the "drunk chandler" dialogue was thought up when i got drunk off my ass yesterday. it really helped.
> 
> also, the next entry may or may not revolve around what Mac and Duke were doing during all this ;^)
> 
> oh also idek if seven eleven sells alcohol or not,, we don't have any seven eleven stores around here lmao
> 
> aaaand while writing this i was reminded of this wholesome clip of Charissa and Barrett which is a pretty accurate portrayal to how they're written here:
> 
> https://vintaasdez.tumblr.com/post/168727542642/youre-drunk-heather-but-go-on-this-is-so


End file.
